


A worthy opponent

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Monsters, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock was always known for finding creative ways to pass the time. But when he suggests you fuck a deathclaw in the arena, you're more than skeptical. Turns out the idea wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A worthy opponent

There wasn’t much to be done; the deathclaw had you in a firm grip, its massive claws digging painfully into your sides and drawing copious amounts of blood. Above you, the monster growled and roared loudly and completely drowned out your own screams and cries from pain as well as immense pleasure.

The monster’s cock was massive and littered in small, but rather noticeable barbs that rubbed against your inner walls as the cock moved in and out of you at a rapid pace. They weren’t exactly painful, but they most certainly added a new sensation that you hadn’t tried before.

In the beginning, you had been terrified at the prospect of being fucked by a deathclaw, the most feared creature in the Commonwealth. But now, being shoved to the ground, face pressed into the dirt and your ass in the air for the monster to use, you suddenly didn’t dread it as much. Especially not since Hancock gave you plenty of nasty comments during the entire ordeal.

“Look how easily you take him,” he rasped in his gravelly voice, propping a hand under his chin as he watched you get ravaged by the deathclaw.

The arena was empty safe for the two males and yourself, yet you felt as if everybody in the settlement was watching you, or at the very least knew what you were doing.

And given how insistent the Geiger counter clicked, it was very clear that you were taking unhealthy doses of radiation as the deathclaw pounded mercilessly into you. Each thrust was followed by a rough puff of air from the monster above you and a sharp, lewd moan from yourself.

“You must be really eager to have him on you, or in you, for that matter, or it wouldn’t be nearly as easy,” Hancock drawled from his place at the balcony, sitting by the makeshift microphone and directing his voice directly into it. His voice seemed to come from all around you, closing in on you, making you even more docile and turned on.

He watched you intently, leaning further forward and clicking his tongue to get your attention. It was hard with the deathclaw looming over you and covering you with its massive size, but you managed to catch his eyes, and despite being pitch-black and bottomless, they were full of lust, of endless hunger.

He was at least as turned on as you. Especially if the hand rubbing at his crotch was any indication.

Before long, the deathclaw started thrusting faster and harder, the pace becoming more erratic, and its massive cock slammed deep into you, almost _too_ deep. You screamed out and clawed at the ground, lost in the sensations and lost in mindless need, desperate to get off, to have the beast cum inside you and breed you, _anything_ , anything at all.

Hancock’s raspy laugh echoed throughout the empty arena, and he made a few ‘tsk’ sounds into the microphone.

“Look how crazy you’re driving him, Sunshine. Your pheromones must really be delicious for monsters. You should be careful wandering the ‘Wealth, or who knows what might happen to you.”

He didn’t even try to hide the innuendo or the way his voice nearly trembled with lust at the very idea of you being used and bred by every monster available in the Commonwealth.

But he was very much right. You obviously couldn’t smell it yourself, but the deathclaw’s snout was rubbing against your hair, sniffing loudly and its forked tongue darting out to tickle your cheek every now and then, and it just made you giggle, a few seconds of rest in-between the brutal fucking.

The claws tightened around your waist, keeping you up but leaving deep wounds that leaked generous amounts of blood unto the ground, and the deathclaw’s breathing sped up and grew in intensity.

Embarrassed, and horrified at your own actions, you found yourself moaning out “F-fuck, that’s it, cum in me,” and though it wasn’t loud enough for Hancock to hear, you had a feeling he would know you had said it anyway.

As if understanding human speech, the deathclaw pulled you closer and fucked you at a pace that left nothing but burning pain and your throat sore from your screams, but then he came with a deafening roar and slammed as deep into you as possible.

Cum flooded into you abundantly, leaving you gasping and heaving and your Geiger counter practically doing knots on itself to keep up with the amount of radiation flooding your system before it simply gave out.

The deathclaw loomed over you as cum kept flooding you, and then you couldn’t take it anymore, and it started oozing out of your loose hole and down your thighs, making you tremble and gasp. For some reason, the thick, white substance seemed to soothe the pain that had otherwise been so overwhelming, but now it wasn’t that bad. It was actually almost pleasant.

That thought made you blush furiously, and you shook your head as if trying to lose the thought again. Only then did you become aware of the very familiar grunting and panting from all around you. Looking up, you found that Hancock was in the process of finishing himself as well, looking right at you as he pumped himself.

Making eye contact seemed to do him in. He came with a low, hissing snarl and bowed his head forward enough that his tricorn bumped against the microphone. You couldn’t help smiling, even if it was a small one; it was triumphant.

After a little while, the deathclaw slipped out and nudged your limp body with his snout, nearly turning you over with the power, before trotting away and back into his cage. For what, you had no idea, and you didn’t really care. All you could do was lay down and close your eyes, breathing softly as you calmed down.

Or, attempted to, at least. It was very hard with all the cum in you, and leaking out of you. It left a tingling sensation all over your body and made you tremble lightly. You were about to turn on your back to try and get up when you heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up, you found Hancock towering over you, his figure against the sun making him nothing more than a shadow. It should be frightening, but then again, so should a deathclaw breeding you.

“That was quite the show, Sunshine,” he praised and crouched in front of you, making his face visible again. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Worth the effort?” you mumbled and arched your back as the cum made contact with a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh I’d say.”

And before you knew it, Hancock was going down on you. And holy shit, his tongue wasn’t only good at serving snarky comments.

Your hands immediately flew to his head, knocking the ridiculous tricorn off before grabbing the back of his head as a sharp gasp left your lips. Hancock didn’t seem to mind the deathclaw cum in the slightest, simply lapped eagerly and expertly at your wet, sloppy hole. How he knew _just_ where to touch and in _just_ the right way, you had no idea, but it was working fucking _wonders_.

In other words, it didn’t take long for his skilled tongue and lips to bring you to orgasm, and you practically clung to him, your legs having wrapped themselves around him at some point and your fingers digging into the back of his head.

He kept his mouth on you for a little while longer before pulling back, his face donning a smug grin.

“Wait till the guys see this,” he purred and crawled on top of you, his face mere inches away from you. He let out a raw, raspy laughter at your crimson red face and closed the distance to kiss you deeply. “I wouldn’t pass up the chance to get this on film.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit rushed at the end :v the guys that Hancock refer to are Deacon and Maccready, his bffs


End file.
